This invention is in the field of coating compositions; more particularly this invention relates to an aqueous composition of a copolymer of ethylene and an alpha,beta-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid, and a base which is preferably volatile, which is useful as a temporary protective coating.
Homogeneous copolymers of ethylene and unsaturated carboxylic acids, and their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,741. This patent discloses low molecular weight ethylene carboxylic acid copolymers and the fact that they may be used to make aqueous emulsions which are stable and water clear in appearance.